An existing audio/video playing technology mainly includes playing an entire video and playing small-segment transport stream (TS) based on Hypertext Transfer Protocol Live Streaming (HLS).
However, the existing audio/video playing technology has the following obvious defects: 1) during playing of an entire video, for a 1-hour mp4 (640*480) video, header information relied by video decoding has a size of 3M, and a player needs to spend more than 9 seconds to initially decode a first frame picture; therefore, the initial buffering takes a long time; 2) although playing of small-segment TS based on HLS greatly reduces the time for initial buffering, the video file must be in the TS format, using fixed 188 bytes of a media packet, both the fragmentation time and the encoding format thereof are limited and, further, an m3u8 list needs to be organized for parsing and playing by a player, greatly increasing storage I/O and decoding overheads.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.